1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a knee airbag device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 9-104317 (JP-A-9-104317), JP-A-9-123862 and JP-2002-37003 describe a knee airbag device that includes a knee airbag module disposed in a steering column cover that covers a steering column.
However, in the steering column cover, a key cylinder or the like may be provided in an inclined state, and may project downward. In the above-described conventional example, no consideration is given to the interference between the projection body and the knee airbag.